The present disclosure relates to a headlamp as a lighting fixture for a vehicle.
A lighting device using a light emitting diode (LED) has been hitherto known for a headlamp in a vehicle.
FIG. 12 shows a lighting device 100 described in JP-T-2005-537665 (Patent Literature 1).
The lighting device 100 includes a light emitting device 10, a substrate 11, a reflector 12 and an aperture 13. Light emitted from the light emitting device 10 is reflected on the reflector 12 and irradiated to the front through the aperture 13.
The light emitting device 10 is a high-output LED and a point light source. The shape of the reflector 12 is designed with respect to the point light source based on optical design. A high heat value is generated due to the high-output LED. Accordingly, a cooling mechanism is provided in the substrate 11 and a lower part thereof (not shown).
The current lighting device requires an irradiation value with a higher illumination for reasons of safety and the like. However, one light emitting device 10 is provided in the lighting device in Patent Literature 1, and a further higher output is necessary for securing illumination. The high output is accompanied by high heat generation. Accordingly, additional cooling is necessary. Furthermore, it is necessary to increase the size of a portion of the reflector for optical design purposes. Therefore, the lighting device itself is increased in size when one light emitting device 10 is used. However, it is difficult to increase the illumination size for reasons of design shape and air resistance reduction when used for a vehicle.